


That's not very nice

by chamomila



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Marvel, Supergirl, The 100
Genre: Daisy loves Jemma, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fitz is smol, Forgive Me, Gen, Greek Mythology AU, Lena is still a baby gay, Mary Sue Poots, Oops, Ouch, Swording, but doesn't have exact same powers, kara can still fly, puppy danvers, teddy bear Mack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomila/pseuds/chamomila
Summary: "Stay close and try not to pass out, alright?" Clarke turned to Jemma whilst gathering her small crossbow and dagger, handing the knife to the high school junior. "T-what? This is a weapon!" Jemma almost screeched in shock. "It's celestial bronze and it's the difference between life and death right now." Clarke squeezed her shoulder before preparing herself."Life and death?! Rather more like I'm going to impale myself first." Jemma murmured and clutched the knife with both hands, shying far far away from the blade. Clarke could only sigh in response. Of course.--------------The Greek AU no one wants but still exists whoooooops :))





	1. ThREE High schoolers?!

The winter air blew through Lena's hair as she walked down to her car, ignoring Lillian's call for the second time today. Her books were clasped under her arm firmly as she rounded another car only to bump into a hurrying figure.

She squeaked in shock when she practically bounced off the stranger and her books went flying in different directions. Well this was going to hurt, she thought and waited for her rear to make contact with the cold and hard concrete but instead was pulled into a strong arm's embrace. "Golly, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was...going." The stranger's arm twitched, hinting to Lena that she must...really work out.

"That's okay." She decided to calm herself before admiring the blonde woman who was most definitely giving the eighteen year-old a once over. "I-I uh, I'll get these for you. And how about a coffee? As-as an apology?" The blonde asked. Lena let the question mull over and giggled lightly when the woman released her waist with lightning speed.

"Can I have your name?" The young Luthor asked. "Oh! Right sorry, I'm-I'm Kara Danvers and well, yeah that's it." She pushed her glasses up her nose and blinked, Lena swore she had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Lena Luthor." She held out a hand, not sure what the protocol was when a beautiful stuttering blonde was willing to get her a coffee. Kara took it and gave her a smile that warmed the brunette's heart. "Beautiful name. So, how do you feel about getting a coffee, Lena? I hope I'm not interrupting." The blonde-Kara tipped her head and handed Lena one of her last books. "Definitely not, I was just gathering some reading material for winter break. Coffee sounds nice." Lena smiled softly in return and accepted the help.

"Shall we?" Kara smiled. "Of course, just one second though. My car is right here." Lena gestured at the black dodge and popped open the trunk. Once the books were safely tucked inside, Lena locked her car and turned to the blonde. "Ready?" Kara asked; watching Lena tuck her hands into her pockets.

"Absolutely." The brunette replied and they began to speed-walk back towards the coffee nook right next to the bookstore Lena had just come from. Kara sighed inwardly in relief due to the amounting sense in her gut that something terribly wrong could've happened had she not ran into the brunette a moment earlier. The two monsters walking just outside proved her right. Here, the extraction was safer. Wait for the monsters to pass and sneak the brunette out to her car instantly and get her home safely.

-

Meanwhile, a couple blocks further downtown, a tall lanky brunette wrung out her hands quietly as the last figure disintegrated near her companion's feet. "Lexa they knew." The blonde whispered as they exited the dark auditorium. "By chance. But our objective is still the same Clarke." The brunette stepped forwards quietly, her knife in hand as the cleared the backstage area. "I know. And it's a pain. How are we supposed to find three high schoolers in one go?" Clarke muttered in complaint; only for Lexa to stop abruptly, making the blonde run face-first into her well-muscled back. "What?" Clarke asked at the surprise on the brunette's face.

"You're not serious. Three?! I thought there were only two!" "Apparently not, love. We have a Daisy Johnson, Leopoldo Fitz and...Jemma Simmons?" The blonde chuckled at the inconvenienced brunette who just sighed. "Let's just throw a fucking party." She walked out of the auditorium and began walking down the hall, just in time for the bell to ring. Clarke followed closely and slipped her hand into Lexa's. "Good afternoon ladies, may I ask where you're going?" A teacher asked the two as they walked towards the office. "Oh, hi! We're looking for Ms. Griffin, my mom wanted me to come bring her lunch." Clarke held up a paper bag Lexa hadn't seen before. "Ah Clarke, good to see you again. Abby just got out of second block." The woman smiled before turning to lead them towards Clarke's mother. "Smart one." Lexa murmured into the blonde's hair, pressing an appreciative kiss to her temple as they walked. "I know. And she actually is hungry. But she brought her own." Clarke smiled at the brunette and squeezed her hand tighter.

Of course Clarke would bring her trusty knife and crossbow, in a sack lunch. "Abby? Your daughter's here." The teacher knocked on a familiar classroom door and Clarke smiled in relief to see her mother open the door with a knowing smile. "Thank you, Sam. Would you like some as well?" Abby asks the physics teacher. "I'm alright, I ate earlier." And with that, Sam was bidding the party of three good day and closed the door, leaving the couple and Clarke's mother to themselves.

"Are you two okay? No one got hurt?" Abby asked immediately once she was sure that Sam was out of earshot. "No mom, hi to you too." Clarke actually felt relieved when Abby pulled her into a tight hug and then did the same for Lexa. "We're okay Ms. G-Abby." Lexa gulped after the older woman shot her a playful glare. "Glad to hear it, and it's good to see you again Lexa." The biology teacher eyed the classroom door warily. "You as well Abby." "Well, how many this time?" Clarke's mother asked, straight to the point. "Three." Lexa frowned again and Abby chuckled.

"You're having a field day aren't you?" She smiled softly. "We already ran into a couple of monsters, they can probably smell them." Clarke informed her. "Who are the lucky ones?" Abby asked, nodding slowly. "Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson and a...leop...Leo-" "Leopold? Oh bless his heart, and Jemma. She knows her way around the lab. I'm going to miss that girl." Abby sighed.

Then there was a rather urgent knock on Abby's door which had all three women jump in time to see a small mousy-haired brunette girl waiting outside. "Speaking of, looks like you have two left to find." Abby composed herself in a heartbeat and went to open the door, the young girl slipping in immediately.

"Miss-Miss Griffin, there's some odd women outside. I don't-I'm sorry, I panicked." The British accent shocked Clarke out of her brief stupor and she looked at the young Brit, sizing her up. Of course, they were trying to isolate her first. "Jemma, you're safe. I want you to meet someone." Abby led the girl over gently who adjusted her backpack accordingly. "This is Clarke and Lexa. We have something important to tell you." Abby introduced the nervous girl. "H-hello." She all but squeaked. Clarke smiled sympathetically. "Hey, I'm here to help. Jemma breathe."

"T-those women aren't human." The small girl murmured. "I know." Lexa cut straight to it; Jemma choked in surprise. "You've started to notice haven't you? There's been some weird things that have happened, some weird looking people in the corner of your vision." The brunette continued on and Jemma nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say that they exist. And so do we. You need to come with us." Clarke told the girl gently and watched her grip her sweater sleeve. "G-go where?"

"A safe place. This school has been compromised." Lexa eyed the door again whilst the occasional student shuffled past. "B-but, I have to tell Fitz. He'll get worried." Jemma clutched her sweater cuff even tighter out of fright. "Fitz? Of course, where is he Jemma." Abby asked; Clarke and Lexa perking up as well. "H-he was...tutoring Daisy I think, they like to go to the library." The mousy brunette tipped her head in thought before widening in alarm. "He's not safe!" She gasped. Clarke knew she was right.


	2. Bad Cardio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is fun and Jemma can absolutely be impulsive...when necessary. Fitz is as much a mess as me oops.

Lexa was already out the door and barreling down the hall. She heard the unmistakable hiss of dracnae-snake women. But she wasn't going to engage when two demigods were in such a vulnerable place. Particularly since libraries in schools didn't have breakable windows.

"Lexa!" Clarke swore under her breath in Ancient Greek.

"That's not very nice." Jemma frowned despite her fright. Clarke knew right then that there was no contest, clearly they had the right kids.

"We have to move. Mom, I'm so sorry for compromising you." The blonde turned to her mother who was moving a shelf and revealed a door. "Physics lab, be careful and don't ever be sorry for protecting others." She kissed her daughter's forehead and ushered the two girls over, making sure the monsters outside weren't immediately aware of what was going on.

"Stay close and try not to pass out, alright?" Clarke turned to Jemma whilst gathering her small crossbow and dagger, handing the knife to the high school junior.

"T-what? This is a weapon!" Jemma almost screeched in shock.

"Yes. It's celestial bronze and it's the difference between life and death right now." Clarke squeezed her shoulder before preparing herself. The monsters were still nearby but a group of four music kids were walking just past; a perfect exit. "Move Jemma, come on." Clarke whispered and gently ushered the door open and sprinted out, tugging the smaller girl by her wrist.

The junior let out a tiny yelp of surprise but nonetheless moved along, doing her best to keep up with Clarke's pace. The older blonde was swearing under her breath whilst she asked Jemma for the directions to the library. They made it easily between a few stuttered turns and came to a halt when Clarke saw the front desk was empty. Just before she could walk in around the metal detectors, she saw a flash of brunette hair. "Lex?" She whispered and motioned for Jemma to follow her; seeing the shaking girl's nod in return. Slowly, she edged forwards. Slowly, very slowly...

" _Time's up demigodssss_." A familiar hiss echoed down the hallway. "Shit." Clarke grumbled and formed a new plan. "Follow me." She told Jemma and they darted back towards the history section and collided straight with a muscular frame.

"Lexa. Thank gods." Clarke lowered her crossbow and Lexa nodded, bringing the other two kids into view. "You got them?" Clarke asked. "Wh-what's this?" A Scottish accent asked. "Why are we all in the history section? No one reads this stuff." Another voice sighed. Clarke turned to see the high schooler shoving a laptop into her bag. "I'm guessing you're Daisy?" The blonde watched the relatively tall girl nod.

"The one and only. Quite literally." She murmured; Fitz just shook his head. "She's an only child." He added to make sense of the comment.

Lexa blinked momentarily and surveyed the area once more. "We need to move." She ignored the comments and began to herd them towards the back of the library. Just in time also, due to the hissing which had now entered the library.

" _We sssssmell you delinquentsssss_."

"What the hell is that?" The taller girl-Daisy asked in disbelief. "You don't want to find out, trust me." Clarke said whilst Lexa fiddled with a little device she made before they left camp this morning. "Hurry lex, they know we're here." Clarke pleaded. "Got it. Go." Lexa breathed in and opened the office door easily, setting up her little contraption on the window and aligned it with the frame.

She pulled a lever and the machine latched on, disengaging the window completely. With that, the younger demigods were hauled through the window onto the roof of the school quickly the closer the hissing got. The moment Lexa's foot had left the window the hissing was there. Jemma jumped in shock when she heard the voice again.

" _You foolissssh mortalssss. All desssserve to ssssuffer!_ "

A blade held by a green arm impaled itself on the windowsill. Jemma appeared to shiver in fright but still lunged forwards and stabbed Clarke's knife into the Dracanae's arm. The monster screeched but a flash of light indicated that it disintegrated. "Go! Everyone towards the end of the building!" Lexa ordered firmly before turning to Clarke. "Can you get word to the camp? Kara should be back soon from her extraction assignment soon and I don't want this situation escalating more than possible, talk to Annabeth and wait for me okay?" Lexa gave the blonde her best doe eyes and sighed a little in relief when she saw the blonde rolling her eyes.

"You're insufferable. I hope a monster kicks your ass."

"Clarke! Language!"

A familiar voice entered their bubble of privacy. Clarke could practically hear the frown on the young woman who was Kara puppy Danvers. "Kara, that swear jar is making me go into debt."

"It's an _investment_."

"I need to be able to pay my apartment's rent next week!"

"You live with Lexa!"

"We're still poor-because of that bloody jar!" Clarke huffed in slight annoyance, despite her utter love for the airy blonde. You see, Kara Danvers was more than she let on.

Not only since she was a the daughter of Zeus, but she had been caught up in a rather violent lab explosion with her mother who had died shielding her from the building's blast. And lastly, thanks to doing Zeus a favor last summer, he blessed her with the ability to fly. Even Lexa nearly ripped her braids out due to the fact that sunshine Danvers had gotten the blessing when she could've used it many times when Clarke had threatened to leave the brunette at several coffee and pizza shops or when she would run away with Lexa's shirt, or even the time she had lost her favorite pair of socks to a cold wood nymph.

"Forget the jar, we have six targets accounted for, and our little rookie here just disintegrated the would-be seventh." Lexa sighed once more at the two blondes' antics. "Really? Well that's a good start for you then." Kara said, her smile softening when she realized that Jemma was still a little scared. "Yeah that was pretty cool Simmons." Another voice offered, and the group regarded the next new demigod.

"Daisy Johnson. These are Fitz and Simmons." She introduced them since Leo apparently couldn't gather words at the moment. "H-hi, we, I most definitely don't know what's going on." The small brunette stumbled over her words. "We just need you guys to do as we say, and we'll be okay." Clarke squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Also how did it go with the other one?" Lexa asked the taller blonde whilst putting away her little contraption. "Oh! Y-you're talking about Lena Luthor! Yeah-she's so-I mean she's safe! Completely safe." Kara stuttered whilst flapping her arms around and studying the surroundings. "Well that's good, we can go back to her when this is finished." Lexa pointed to the school. Clarke agreed whilst turning to examine the fallen snake woman's weapon.

"What was that?" Fitz asked seeing the sword still on the windowsill. "Dracanae." Lexa grimaced. "Snake women?" The Scot asked in horror. "Yep. And we don't want to engage with them if we don't have to, right?" She continued.

They all nodded; even Daisy seemed to be properly worried. "So, er how are we supposed to...get where we're going?" She asked slowly whilst they made their way towards the back of the building. "Kara here's going to help us with that. Clarke will meet us there." The tall brunette answered, pushing a stray lock of her endless hair back over her shoulder. "Stay safe. Please." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand. They pretended not to watch as Lexa nodded and squeezed back. "Need a lift?" Kara asked. "Wouldn't hurt." They watched the two blondes approach the edge of the roof.

"Oh gods what is she-WHAT THE F-" Daisy practically screamed when they stepped off the building, Kara with her arm around the other blonde's waist.

They all rushed forwards except Lexa; who already knew how dramatic Kara liked to be around newcomers. "How, what just happened?!" Fitz asked in shock when they saw Clarke speeding towards a car down the street. "It's a long story." A voice besides them made Jemma latch onto Daisy out of fright. "Anyways, it's your turns now! Who's first?" The blonde had a sunny smile on her face despite their current situation. "Well, I guess." Fitz looked down meekly. "You'll be fine, I can guarantee that." Kara said and held onto him just as she did with the other blonde.

Fitz was most definitely startled when she lifted him easily almost as if he were a child. And then they were falling, but, not quite. They were...floating down to the ground. "Stay right here, I'll be back." She said and he just watched in awe as the blonde sprang upwards, flying back up onto the roof. "Right, next?"

CLANG.

At that moment, the smaller group turned in alarm to see Lexa engaging one of the Dracanae whilst another appeared not far behind. "Go Kara." Lexa called over her shoulder as the snake woman hissed. Jemma and Daisy were horrified at the creature, the way the woman's legs were snake tails instead.

Jemma gasped particularly by how fast they swiped at Lexa from both sides. "Shoot." Kara frowned and immediately seized both the girls around their waists and leapt into the air. Jemma let out a little scream but instead of plummeting head first onto the pavement below, they landed with a rather soft thud. Fitz came out from behind the dumpster and sighed in relief, however short lived. "Get to the subway, we'll lose them there." Kara said before she took off again, leaving the teens in shock whilst she went to help Lexa. "W-wait how will you?!" It was Daisy's turn to stutter in shock.

"Never mind that, we have to go!" Jemma helped and grabbed the senior girl's wrist when she saw a familiar green tail swinging near the edge of the roof. "Shit that's most definitely our cue. Go!" Daisy snapped out of her shock and sprang forwards, bringing her companions forwards with a yank. Jemma readjusted her grip on the knife that Clarke had given her and focused on the corners; watching who came out as they rounded each and every bend and inched closer to the subway.

"Which train?!" Fitz asked when they reached the gates. "Anything to end this half-assed cardio workout please." Daisy doubled over wheezing; Jemma just sighed in return. Of course the senior girl would resort to her careless tactics in situations of utter panic.


	3. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy always gets her butt kicked, whoops

"Look."

  
The three young demigods turned to see familiar green tails and hair slithering their way. "D-w-where are they? Do you think-" Fitz began but was cut off again by Daisy who grabbed his and Jemma's wrist once more, taking the knife from her hand and brought them towards the closest train that was closing its doors.

"Get on. They said that they'd find us." She urged them and made sure they weren't close enough to risk getting caught. Once the doors closed, the three let out a small sigh of relief. "We just did that." Jemma turned and meant to huddle against Fitz but instead ended up in Daisy's arms.

The older girl was a little surprised after Jemma squeaked a sorry but brought her free hand up and wrapped it briefly around the Brit. "Yeah, we did." Daisy mumbled against her hairline, hoping that the junior couldn't feel her heart skip a beat. They remained huddled close together, Daisy's arm loosely wrapped around Jemma's waist on request and Fitz squeezed their shoulders in comfort.

Until the train jolted back a little. Daisy held onto the rail and tightened her grip on Jemma's waist to keep them from falling. "What was that." Fitz hissed in shock.  
And their question was answered quickly as the train went dark. People gasped in shock and Daisy felt her gut wrench painfully as she heard the unmistakeable sound of hissing. "They found the train." Jemma's breaths were speeding up, she was going to hyperventilate if she didn't calm down.

"Fitz, Simmons, go to the exit it's right behind me and stay right next to it. Don't make a sound." Daisy murmured and gripped the knife tightly in her palm. She silently prayed the Gods would give her a little push, anything to help her figure out what the hell to do. And then she got it.

 _An emergency brake was installed in every train car_.

Without thinking she lunged forwards and stabbed right through the glass and ripped away the rest of the box. However, she let out a yelp of shock when she noticed the blood on her palm. The Dracanae's hissing was very close to the young demigod as it surveyed the train. Daisy could feel the horrible poisonous breath coming off the creature in waves. She lunged blindly when she knew it was getting closer to Jemma and Fitz, striking as much of the monster as she could.

A horrible screech was in the air and Daisy briefly felt searing pain on her forearm before a small explosion of monster guts dust rained on her. "Open the doors! Someone's trying to rob the car!" Daisy yelled and everyone panicked. Luckily the train managed to reach a station in time and everyone scrambled off, hiding the three demigods in the process. Jemma and Fitz immediately had relieved looks on their faces but that changed when they noticed the senior girl's arm.

"Daisy!" Jemma rushed forwards to help the brunette who was trying to stem the blood and ward off the searing pain spreading through her body.

But it was too much.

"OW JEMMA!" She howled when the junior tried inspecting the wound. "Oh bloody hell." Jemma was truly panicking now. They secured Daisy near an exit but she couldn't move properly. "I-I can't, go." Daisy tried to speak. "We're staying. Just hold on." Fitz shook his head and took the knife from her hand. "It's not safe." She managed to get out.

To prove her point, more monsters had come slithering down the platforms. Three snake women were headed their way. "Run." Daisy pushed at Jemma's shoulder. "For Gods' sakes I said no!" Jemma huffed, trying to brave herself and grabbed a fallen pipe. Daisy groaned in pain whilst the other two demigods stood protectively by her side, watching the monsters.  
"Here they are! Demigod ssscum!" A Dracanae hissed triumphantly. Although they didn't get very far, because a blur of blonde streaked by so fast and Daisy had disappeared.  
"Daisy?!" Jemma screeched in shock. Now they were definitely going to die. Except, they didn't.

"Duck!"

A familiar voice yelled and Fitz had the sense to knock Jemma to the ground whilst an explosion rocked the platform. When both of the high schoolers looked up they were shocked to see an emerald blaze roaring in the platform, the snake women hissing in pain and disintegrating right before their eyes. Then footsteps approached the two, and a familiar tanned face popped into view.

"We got you, come on." The tall girl helped them to their feet and a blur of blonde followed right behind her. "Kara, we got them." Lexa scanned the platform once more. "We're clear for now. Let's go." Kara took Jemma and they flew off towards the ground. Fitz and Lexa began making their way to the edge of the platform. "Where are we going?" Fitz asked. "To the coast." The brunette replied when Kara came back. "Your turn." She said and before he knew it, Kara was holding onto him and they zoomed towards a van. She deposited the junior boy and immediately tore off to find Lexa. "Fitz? Fitz! Help me, it's Daisy." Jemma called after she heard him land.

The young man ran around the van, hopping in the back and was shocked to see the senior girl turning pale. "The wound, the venom is spreading. Get her on her side! Now!" Jemma begged, trying to hoist the brunette girl's lolling head up. Fitz did as he was told and after two tries, managed to turn the girl onto her side and in good time too. Daisy retched and heaved, blood was falling from her lips. "Oh no. She's-bleeding internally." Jemma's fists were clenching and Daisy was trembling. "D-don't, Jemma I'll be ok-okay." She garbled but then her body began to spasm violently. "Daisy! Dammit!" Lexa was back, Kara close behind. The blonde went around to begin driving and Lexa dove into the back, closing the doors behind her and immediately came over to where the young brunette was in spasms.

"Hold her down." She commanded.

Jemma and Fitz immediately did as told whilst Lexa began to resuscitate the senior girl. "Come on Daisy." She mumbled during the thirty compressions and two rescue breaths. Soon enough, Lexa turned her back on her side and slapped her back hard. Daisy lurched forwards and garbled out more blood and gunk. "Daisy, listen to me. You have to eat this okay? I'm going to give you ambrosia, and you have to swallow it. I don't care if you choke, it's going to help. This is going to stop." Lexa told the girl and Jemma was still fussing, frightened and unsure of what to do apart from letting the brunette hold her hand in a death grip.

She watched as Lexa immediately whipped out a square of what looked like a glorified power bar and shoved it directly down Daisy's throat.  
The brunette choked again and began to retch but Lexa clamped a hand down over her lips.

"No Daisy! Eat it." She said and raised the girl's head.

They waited as Daisy's body slowly calmed down, and stopped its spasms. "Daisy?" She asked softly, Fitz right beside her and watching silently. When there was no reply Fitz became uneasy. "She will be okay, she needs to rest up." Lexa checked the brunette's pulse. "What was that stuff?" Fitz asked as Lexa also nibbled on the edge of the ambrosia she'd crammed down daisy's throat.

"Medicinal. Ambrosia helps demigods heal. Nectar too." She added and sat back, resting her back against the wall of the van.  
"Nectar?" Jemma perked up. "It's technically the liquidized form, tastes amazing." Lexa grit her teeth and shifted uncomfortably. "How's your shoulder." Kara called from the front of the van. "It's fine, keep driving." Lexa waved off the blonde. Jemma frowned at the brunette's discomfort.

"What happened?"

"Took a light beating." Lexa answered carefully. Kara whirled around at the stop light. "How bad." She prompted, a new edge to her voice. "Kara-"  
"No. Clarke is going to have my head. Lexa, show me." She demanded. The tall brunette groaned and unbuttoned her shirt a bit and pushed the clothing away which was soaked in blood. "That is not a light beating in any sense of the meaning!" Kara hissed and Jemma jumped into action.

"Give me the ambrosia." She prompted as Lexa watched her curiously but nonetheless passed her the remaining square of ambrosia. She watched the younger girl crush a bit in her palms and ordered Fitz to gently tug away more of Lexa's ruined shirt. The snake women's sword had just caught Lexa's shoulder and another's club had passed dangerously close to her collarbone. "Stay still." She advised and gently spread some ambrosia over the older woman's tan skin and hoped to stem the blood, pouring some water over the wound. Lexa grunted and gripped the rail of the van harder and then slowly but surely, the blood flow lessened.

Jemma and Fitz sat back, watching in disbelief as the wound stopped bleeding entirely after another five minutes. "No way." Fitz looked relieved and in denial at the same time. Jemma simply eyed Lexa's wound, a little surprised but more concerned in making sure the older woman would be okay. "Thank you." Lexa murmured after a few minutes. The others heard a relieved sigh from the front and Kara also thanked them. For 'saving her idiot mentor' for her. Lexa didn't have very nice words to correspond with.

"We're almost there." Kara smiled fondly as she announced their imminent arrival. Fitz scooted to the window, shocked to see the amount of countryside that they were in. "How much longer?"

"-HOLD ON."

Kara slammed on the brakes and they came to an immediate stop.  
"Automatons?!" Kara breathed in distaste and that didn't help when she heard a strangled yelp of shock.

"Lena!?" Despite meeting her the morning of, the blonde felt the familiar pull of surprise and unfortunately horror to see the brunette up in a tree, followed by demonic robot dogs-nearly as tall as hellhounds trying to follow her up and shooting little bits of fire breath at her. "Get her, I'll get them into camp." Lexa sat up and climbed over to the driver's side of the van.

 


	4. M'feeling Better

Kara was out in a heartbeat and in perfect timing too because the dogs decided to charge the tree and knock the small figure out of it.

"Hold on!" Lexa yelled and floored the gas, Jemma and Fitz braced Daisy once more as the van groaned but shot forwards, beginning to race across the road and away from the metallic beasts. They were followed by a blur of blonde, supposedly Kara and a frantic brunette in her grasp. "Almost there." Lexa mumbled.

The dogs were also behind them, however in an instance the two demigods in the van felt a strange sense pass over them and instantly calm their sense of panic. Lexa slowed down and drove down a dirt road, stopping by a large brick building. "We're okay." She turned to face the two youngsters in the back of the van who nodded. Too tired to think.

"Lex! Help." A voice called the older brunette outside and she disappeared. Jemma helped Fitz out of the van to see Lexa kicking open the door to the brick house and Kara rushed inside, holding a pretty brunette in her arms who was now limp.

"Who's...that?" A groggy voice asked; causing both young demigods turn to see Daisy's head appear from the back of the van. "Dunno, didn't get a look at her face." Fitz shrugged a little before they helped her to her feet. "So, this shit is real..." She sounded unsure. However Jemma couldn't form any logical explanations for all the things they saw today; she simply nodded.

"Wild." Daisy breathed as Kara came back outside. "Hey you three." Her tone wasn't as light and cheerful anymore. "What's this?" Fitz asked in regards to the building they were standing in front of. "Medical. We need to get her in too." She nodded to Daisy.

"M'feeling better." Daisy waved off the thought; Jemma could tell she was still a little woozy anyways and didn't hesitate to nudge her inside despite the senior girl's protest. "You need to rest." Kara followed them with Fitz and then briefly went back to where the brunette girl lay in a bed with another girl who was checking her.

"Who is she?" The girl asked Kara who blushed momentarily. "Uh-her name is Lena-Luthor, she's-she will be okay right?" The blonde asked; the shorter girl nodded.

Jemma and Fitz heard the sigh of relief the blonde released and also felt a little more at ease themselves. "Of course, why is she unconscious?" The shorter girl asked.

"Well, apart from hitting her head, I'm not sure...? I-it was not my fault!-She just looked at me and, then she passed out." Kara frowned in utter confusion and started twiddling her thumbs before the other girl could say anything, yet the high schoolers caught her small snicker even though they were a couple of beds away.

"I'm serious Chairston. She had a pretty mean fall." Kara wrung her hands out and the brunette girl nodded. "And who do we have here?" Chairston finished checking the unconscious brunette-Lena, and came over to where Fitz and Simmons stood besides Daisy who had finally caved and weakly sprawled across the bed.

"H-hey, m'Daisy." She garbled weakly and rolled over to cover herself with the blanket and sighed out in relief. "Hi Daisy, I'm Chairston and I'm a daughter of Apollo, I'm going to check your pulse and make sure you're healing well." She began as she took Daisy's healing arm and looked her over. "Apollo? As in-the sun guy. God." Daisy correct herself groggily. Chairston smiled softly at this. "Yes. You're cold." The daughter of Apollo frowned and felt Daisy's forehead. "I feel fine." Daisy answered.

Jemma didn't know what to expect and leaned forwards, taking in the senior girl from head to toe. She wasn't lying, she certainly looked better. "You're always a little cool to the touch Daisy." Fitz shrugged and Jemma agreed silently.

"That's odd, because I haven't necessarily had any cases like this, only when Nico comes in-" she stopped abruptly and her eyes widened in realization.

The others looked confused and suddenly Lexa appeared. "Hey, everything okay?" She asked them. Fitz just shrugged and Kara nodded. "Probably just a thought." She pointed to the golden haired girl who looked very lost in thought.

"Alright, let me know when the other wakes up." The tall brunette turned to leave.

-

The moment Lexa stepped outside of medical she felt a familiar presence and turned just in time to catch the familiar blonde woman who sailed into her arms.

"Hi."

"Everyone's okay?" Clarke asked the taller woman. "Yep, one of them got bitten by a Dracanae but we got her sorted out, Kara's other extraction ended up passing out." Lexa chuckled at the thought. She knew Kara was the talk of the Aphrodite cabin and Apollo cabins alike particularly, and it was rather amusing witnessing their antics to get the blonde to notice them.

"Wow what happened?" Clarke pulled back finally and settled for holding Lexa's biceps instead whilst the brunette's circled around her waist; not wanting to let got quite yet. "Automatons went haywire. And puppy Danvers has been giving the new girl heart eyes. It's amusing really." A little smirk settled on her lips as she mentioned this. Clarke's cerulean blue eyes widened in amusement and a little chuckle escaped her lips.

"Of course she would." The blonde sighed and spotted Lexa's shoulder wound which had stopped bleeding. "Why do you always get hurt in some sort of way?" She asked the brunette, pushing the bloody part of her shirt away and exposing a sliver of the brunette's back tattoo.

Lexa shivered.

"I don't mean to. There were two on me." She mumbled absentmindedly whilst Clarke inspected the healing wound. Silence ensued but the blonde went back to burrowing into her girlfriend's chest in relief, inhaling the scent of Lexa to know she was still there. Soon enough, Lexa was tired of standing up any longer than necessary and tugged Clarke towards their cabin.

"Come on, let's go to the cabin." She told the blonde who agreed with her idea, their hands loosely clutched together as they walked the short distance into their place. Once inside they immediately collapsed on the couch. Lexa brought Clarke into her side and turned on the television after getting herself some nectar.

Clarke grabbed the blanket from the side of the couch and settled as close to the Brunette as possible. "I'm glad you're okay." She murmured into her collar. "Me too baby girl." Lexa kissed the blonde's forehead and held her tight, feeling relieved as well and at home.

 


	5. Physics just...doesn't work that way

Lena jolted awake with a start. The last thing she remembered was falling...out of a tree?

"Easy there."

A familiar voice spoke as she tried calming herself; focusing on her breathing whilst a blonde head swam into view. "W-where am I?" She recognized the blonde hair and the sparkling blue eyes after a few seconds. "Kara?" Lena blinked in disbelief. The blonde laughed nervously whilst grasping her sweater cuffs. "Well, if I tell you will you pass out again? 'Cause if you do, then no." The blonde smiled gently and watched a small bit of blush paint Lena's cheeks. "I-er, no. I won't." She smiled nervously in return. "Well, to cut straight to it. We're in a camp for demigods outside of National City. It's safe here for us." The blonde went ahead and watched the brunette stare at her for a solid moment before mulling the thought over in silence. Demigods. In National City.

"Demigods. In National City." Lena parroted dumbly, because what kind of a joke was this? "Wait. No-you-were flying! Not. No, nope because that's not-physics just...doesn't work that way." Lena tried gathering her thoughts. "But I was; meaning that I defy the laws of physics. Just a little." Kara's eyes twinkled in amusement as she chuckled gently whilst shifting a tad or so closer to the dark haired girl. "Those giant metallic dogs. They were there too, this...so it's real?" Lena looked at her surroundings. The medical center was rather impressive with its tall gentle green walls and Greek scriptures along with medicinal hymns written in patterns on the walls. "I have to say so. And, what were you doing out this far from the city all by yourself?" Kara watched the girl gather her thoughts once more before she spoke. "Well, I like to go to the countryside for a little while. Because, its...soothing." She mumbled out on her hospital bed. "Well you're safe now. You took a mean blow to the head there." Kara frowned whilst Chairston worked on the brunette.

"-AMBERLE!" A voice pierced through the air and disturbed the slight sense of peace around the small group as a head shot up from the bunk two beds down to Lena's left. "Oh goodness! You're awake-hey hey, easy!" Chairston flashed an apologetic smile as she zoomed over to the new brunette who was panicking wildly and brandishing a knife. "Hey, we're good. You woke up from the coma Clovis had you in. Calm down for me. Deep breaths."

"A coma? A-Amberle."

Laying there in a tattered orange camp half-blood top and tattered pants was a frantic girl who's eyes fixed themselves upon the healer. "Eretria. Breathe, she's fine. In fact, she usually comes in at this time." Chairston commanded, shaking her a little and patted her cheek. She blinked, seeming to calm down a little bit. Kara watched as the familiar brunette breathed with Chairston, calming down and matching breaths. And in perfect timing, due to the arrival of a new demigod whom Lena presumed to be Amberle. "Hey, how is she Chairston?" She was folding a journal-like  book closed. When she looked up, Lena couldn't help noticing that the girl was gorgeous. Soon enough, she spotted the other brunette who lay awake with Chairston and gasped; locking eyes with Eretria who tried to stand up as fast as she humanely could. "Am-!" A flurry of brunette hair flew past the other two demigods and went straight into the small brunette's arms, tackling her back onto the bed. "You're okay! I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'M GOING TO ABSOLUTELY MURDER CLOVIS." The taller brunette bellowed momentarily but then pulled back to look at the other girl. Chairston stood back, clearly she knew dealing with the taller girl wasn't a good idea. As Kara and Lena turned back around to see Chairston heading back towards Lena's bed, they missed Amberle attack the Hermes girl with kisses and the way she wrapped Eretria up in her arms as best as she could. "H-hey love." Eretria murmured into the other girl's collar. "Don't ever do that to me again. Please." Amberle pleaded; confused when the smaller girl pulled a little away.

"What do you mean? I'm right here?!" She asked in confusion.

"Babe, it's been a week. And four days."

That seemed to bring the smaller girl's mind to a grinding halt. "WHAT?!" She nearly shouted and looked at the calendar near her bed. Then back at Amberle. The back at the calendar once more. "Y-you can't be serious?!" She spluttered whilst the taller brunette comforted her. "I'm sorry but it's true." Amberle gave the girl nectar, watching her drink it slowly. "But...how did Clovis...he, I could have-"

"Eretria, don't." Amberle's voice held warning as she almost choked up a bit. Lena noticed her free hand turning white due to how tight her fist was clenched. Eretria seemed to notice what she was about to say and sighed. "I'm sorry Am. I didn't mean to." She carefully set her hand down over  the other girl's white knuckles. "Give yourself a few minutes before you try and walk around okay?" Chairston went back to Eretria's bed and squeezed both the girls' shoulders, pointing her words at the girl in the bed. "She definitely will, if it's the last thing I do." Amberle had a sharp tone to her words, her anger rising slowly as she remembered why her girlfriend was in medical. "Babe."

"I'm still going to actually kill Clovis."

"For a daughter of Aphrodite you actually sound convincing, Am." Kara caught her attention as she held up her hands in surrender. "Kara?" She sighed.

"Yes Amberle?"

"Just shut up."

"Dang it."

Meanwhile Lena simply stared in shock, because when she was brought in she saw this girl laying still and silent. She shouldn't have recovered from any kind of coma that fast. Not at all, it just wasn't humanely possible.

"How are you feeling now?" Chairston appeared next to the raven-haired girl's side. "A little better." She admitted, watching the daughter of Apollo prepare another drink of nectar. "Just a little more and the healing process should be done within the next ten minutes." The blonde handed her what appeared to be liquidized heaven. "No way." Lena murmured. "What?" The blonde asked out of curiosity. "She shouldn't even be...recovered. Not that fast." Lena looked over at Eretria and Amberle, watching them sit together obviously deep in conversation. "Actually, she can be. Drink." Chairston tapped the cup gently, watching the brunette in fascination. Lena decided to take a sip and nearly gasped, because the flavor practically sang in her mouth. Never had she felt so refreshed. "W-wow..." She felt her body renew with each sip she drank. The blonde girl smiled knowingly and giggled. "That's about it." She said once Lena had drained the cup entirely. "I-really liked that. Do you have more?" Lena turned to look at the other blonde once more this time and she wasn't prepared to notice just how beautiful Kara was all over again, with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. Kara was stunning and Lena's brain refused to think otherwise. And when Kara laughed a little, the brunette felt an even sharper pull of attraction that she almost wanted to go back to hitting her head to not have to deal with being lost for words in front of a stunning girl.

"-Not a very good idea, wait it out and you can have a little more. It's dangerous to drink too much." Kara took the cup and set it on Lena's bedside table. "Why?" Lena's brows furrowed in thought. "Well, you could burn up; quite literally into a pile of ash." Kara shrugged and the brunette nearly coughed in shock. "It's very strong so if you have too much it will instantly incinerate a person's insides." The blonde simplified for her.

"K-Kara?" A new voice brought the two girls away from their conversation as Jemma approached them. "Hey, Jemma right?" Kara turned to the petite girl. "Yes, I was wondering how long do we have to stay here?" She looked over at Daisy for a moment who was now in deep conversation with Fitz. "You'll get the whole tour soon, and this camp typically caters to all demigods over the summer. Only severe risk cases are encouraged to stay year-round. You guys just finished winter break exams correct?" The blonde asked; Jemma nodded in return. "Great, we'll be in touch with your parents soon and they'll understand." 

Lena watched the blonde assure the newcomer and bit her lip in thought. Year round? She had goals, MIT being a big one. "Thank you Kara, and hi I don't think we met. I'm Jemma Simmons." The smaller girl turned to Lena, timidly. This broke the dark haired girl out of her thoughts as she extended her hand. "Lena Luthor." 

"Good to meet you Lena, how's your head?" Jemma's eyes flicked to a spot on the Luthor's forehead. Lena sighed inwardly, she must have taken a rather mean fall. "Well, I can see just fine. Stings a little." She frowned and kept her hand down despite the itch to feel out her injury and assess the damage herself. This was a long day that needed to end on at least a remotely good note.


End file.
